Mermory Fluff Gaasaku
by Kyaluver
Summary: Fluff more fluff and a lemon in the end! No flames plz. The lemon may suck, first time writing one!


Me: Yo! Kya here! With an awesome new fanfiction lemon.. GaaSaku! Enjoy!

Gaara: Yuppie

Sasuke: tch…

Me: Oh shut up!

Gaara: Yeah!

Everyone:*Sweatdrops*

Sakura: Kya the story!!

Me: Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Gaara's Mines!!! Well not mine Sakura's. *goes to a corner and starts crying* LOL

Summary: GaaSaku!!! A lot of fluff..

_Paper Documents.._

"_Gaara__, where did you put that stack of papers," The pink-haired woman asked her red-headed boyfriend. _

"_Naruto threw it away," Gaara replied seeing clearly that his girlfriend was angry. _

"_And you let him?" She replied. 'Calm down Sakura it was just some notes I took…'Sakura told herself. _

"_Well I thought those documents were important to you so I made another copy," Her boyfriend replied as the pink-haired girl gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. _

_Festival …_

"_Sakura-chan, hurry hurry," yelled a loud obnoxious boy. The two friends were going to an annual festival. Sadly her Kazekage boyfriend was going to be late due to a meeting with the Hokage. _

"_Naruto, I'm coming," the pink-haired girl said as she ran after the blond-headed boy. As they reached the entrance, Sakura's perfectly hair was now a ruined mess. Her hair was all over the place. "Oh no, my hair," Sakura said just then a set of arms wrapped around her. _

"_You look gorgeous," a deep husky voice told her. The pink haired girl turned around to see her red-headed boyfriend smiling upon her. _

"_Even with this messy hair, dirty Kimono, and me sweating," Sakura asked. _

"_Even with all that," He said as he pulled her close and kissed her softly. His tongue licked her lips begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. As his tongue darted into her mouth, making her moan with pleasure. Sakura brought her hand under his Kimono and felt his muscles. "Ah hum, am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked. Clearly he found his date since his arm was wrapped around the Hyuuga heiress. _

"_In five seconds you will," Gaara replied. Sakura laughed and gently pecked Gaara on the nose and walked together to the entrance of the festival. _

_Wedding…._

"_Oh my god, Hinata I'm so nervous," the pink-haired bride told her friend. _

"_Don't worry Sakura, it's alright Gaara-san loves you very much," Hinata replied easing her nervous pink haired friend with a smile. _

"_Ok breath in and out," Sakura told herself just as her other friends entered. _

"_Sakura, you look fabulous," Temari said as she gave the pink-haired bride a hug. _

"_I still can't believe you're marrying my baby brother"_

"_Alright is the bride ready?"_

"_Yes," Sakura replied as she held Tsunade's hand and walked down the aisle. Everyone gasped no one saw a prettier bride than her. Sakura had worn a pink-white strapless gown, her hair pinned up, and a smile placed on her face. _

"_We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman holy matrimony._

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"_I do"_

"_Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do"_

"_Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gaara pulled Sakura close and kissed her like the world was going to end. Yet, he was so gentle. Slowly they broke apart just as everyone cheered. _

"_Sakura, here you go it's from both Naruto and me," the Hyugga heiress said just as the pink-haired girl opened her gift. Inside was a froggy pillow. "Oh thank you Hinata and Naruto," Sakura said hugging both of friends. _

"_Here you go Saku-chan," the puppet master said handing Sakura a package. Inside, Sakura found a beautiful porcelain doll. _

"_Thank s Kanky" Sakura said hugging the puppet master. _

"_Don't forget ours," the weapon mistress said handing her pink-haired girl a thin package. The present was a brand new set of kunais, with her name graved on. _

"_They're so beautiful. Thanks Tenten and __Neji__," Sakura said as she enveloped into a hug the weapon mistress and "the" Hyuuga. _

"_Here open Kiba's and mine Forehead girl," Ino said shoving a big package._

"_She picked 'the rest' while I only picked the stuffed animal ," Kiba added._

_When she opened the package she found a pack of condoms, black thongs, a strapless bra, a stuff dog toy, and a gorgeous black velvet dress. Sakura's face flushed a deep red. _

"_Don't worry you'll thank me," as Ino led Kiba away. _

"_Well, don't worry about her's here is mine with Shika's", Temari said. The present was a new weapon scroll. _

"_Oh my god, it's so cool," Sakura said hugging the couple. _

_Making Love…._

_That night……_

"_What did Ino give you?" Gaara asked. _

_As Sakura thought about the present, her faced flushed a deep crimson color. _

"_Wait a minute," Sakura said going to the bathroom. As she came out, she wore a velvet dress hugging her curves. Gaara blushed and Sakura approached him slowly. _

"_I look horrible don't I?" _

"_No, of course you don't," Gaara said pushing Sakura onto the bed. "But this needs to go," pulling the dress off. _

_Gaara sealed her lips with a kiss as his fingers traveled down her body. Sakura shivered under his touch. Sakura gave Gaara a smirk before flipping him over and started to grind him roughly around the area of his member. Gaara groaned just as Sakura tugged off his shirt revealing his muscular body. Giving Gaara another smirk, Sakura started kissing his body leaving lovebites all over. _

"_My turn," Gaara said before flipping their position. Now he was on top of her sucking her left earlobe as he kissed her. His tongue traveled into her mouth making the pink-haired girl whimper. Gaara traveled down stopping at her neck to leave his mark before going to her bra kissing . With a quick snap, the bra came off revealing two plump and round breasts. Gaara started sucking on one of the harden nipples while his hands groped the other one. Sakura arched her back giving him more access. Gaara lifted his head and moved over to the other breasts, giving the breast a lick he enveloped into his mouth. . His hand pinching and twirling the other breasts while the pink-haired girl's breath turned into short gasps. _

"_More….." She moaned. Her hands went up and unbuckled his pants, tugging both his boxers and pants off. Flipping him over, she slowly extended her tongue to the tip of his member and gave it a teasingly lick. Satisfied with the hardness, Sakura started to suck. _

"_Ahh, god I'm going to cum," as juices slipped out into her awaiting mouth. Changing their position again, Gaara pulled off her black thong. Seeing that her juice was already beginning to flow endlessly out of her pussy Gaara stuck a finger into her. Sakura arched her back as a moan escaped her throat. Pleased with the reaction he got, he then stuck more fingers into her. He then thrusted his fingers in and out. Pulling his fingers out and giving each of them a good lick. Gaara bend down his head and licked her womanhood with his tongue._

"_Ahh" _

Removing his tongue and instead replaced with his cock. Gaara circled his member around the entrance of her womanhood and smirked, "Say it'

"_Gaara, I need you"_

"_Louder"_

"_I Need You"_

"_I can't hear you"_

"_GAARA, HURRY UP AND FUCK ME"_

"_With pleasure," Gaara said thrusted in. Her virgin walls were so tight. Sakura moaned like never before. He thrusted in and out again. While he thrusted he sucked on her breasts. Sakura buckled her hips giving him more access. Beads of sweat dripped their bodies, yet the sensation was too strong. To add to the pleasure, Sakura pinched her nipples repeatedly as Gaara thrusted in. The process repeated over and over until they both reached their climax Gaara refused to to give in to his tiredness and gently flipped Sakura over to her back and trusted in. With the last thrust he released his seeds into her before collapsing onto her and wrapping his arms around her._

_Gaara looked up at his wife and whispered in to her ear, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Gaara"_

_The couple fell asleep into each others arm. _

_First child…_

_Nine month later…_

"_Sakura, push" _

"_Ugh,I am"_

"_Almost there, look the head's comings out, one more push"_

"_URGH" _

"_Congratulations Sakura your child is a boy," Tsunade said handing Sakura a white bundle. _

"_Wannn" cried a small bundle. Inside the bundle was a newborn baby with emerald eyes and light red hair with pink-streaks. _

"_Gaara-kun, don't you think our baby is adorable," the pink-haired mother said to her husband. _

_Looking down at his wife and pecked her cheek, her husband nodded. Just then, the door opened revealing their friends and family. _

"_Wow Sakura-chan the baby is so cute. Can I hold him?" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_Sure,"_

"_So Sakura-chan, what are you going to name him?"_

"_I haven't decided. What do you think?" The pink-haired woman asked. _

"_How about Naruto the Second?"_

"_Baka, no way"_

"_Why not?" whined the blond-haired boy. _

"_Hey Saku-chan what about, Tadase," suggested the puppet master. _

"_That name sounds so gay!" the wind mistress announced as everyone laughed even Gaara and "the" Hyuuga. _

"_Yuki"_

"_What was that Neji"_

"_I said how about the name Yuki"_

"_Yuki… that's sounds nice doesn't it Gaara?"_

"_It indeed does"_

"_But why Yuki Neji?" asked the blond-haired boy._

"_Sakura-san's child is born in winter," Neji nonchantly replied as Naruto gave the look "Oh I knew that". _

Me: How was that? R&R! Comment! Srry the lemon part sucked. No flames plz.! Thnxs! Should I add a bit more? If you have read my fanfic I love you? I need ideas so plz PM me if you have any ideas or e-mail me at Sabaku_


End file.
